Fanboy And Chum Chum: The Movie
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: It's Summer Break in the town! So it's time to have fun,but when Yo meets a new girl in town named, Lily, will she finally get Chum Chum?Rated K Plus for Action Sequences.


_It was the last day of school in Galaxy Hills, Fanboy, and his best friend, Chum Chum, had a lot in store for this Summer. They were going to spend a whole day at The Frosty Mart and drink 5 gallons of Frosty Freezy Freeze, go to a water park, and go to Manartica's new amusment park..._

" Almost 3: 30, Chum Chum! Just 5 more minutes!" Said Fanboy.

" Can't wait!" Said Chum Chum.

" So class, 5x6x7+79=..." Said Mr. Mufflin when he was cut off from his lecture.

RING! RING!

" YES! SCHOOL'S OUT!" Screamed the entire class.

At about 3: 59pm outside of Yo's house.

" Aw, it's no use... I'll never catch, Chum Chum." She thought.

" Psst. Over here." Said a voice.

" Hello? Hello?!" Said Yo.

" Hello, I am Lily, I'm new to this town, I was in the field, sitting underneath the apple tree, when suddently, I found this bottle of potion sealed in a plastic bag, inside the bag was note, the note read:

This potion is a potion tested by various scientists, it will make you turn into a giant. So only use it when you really need it.

" I heard you need to catch a boy named, Chum Chum, drink this, and you might just catch em'!" Said Lily.

" Wow! Thanks, Lily!" Said Yo happily.

-ABOUT AN HOUR LATER AT THE FROSTY MART-

" How many gallons was that, Chum Chum?" Asked Fanboy.

" According to the log, 3, 3 gallons! Two more to go and we'll break our record!" Said Chum Chum.

" Hey, doofuses!" Said Boog.

"Oh... Hey Boog." Said Fanboy.

" Look guys, I'm sorry for bopping you constantly, so I've got a suprise for you guys." Said Boog.

" Cool! What is it?!" They both said.

" A BOP SUPRISE!" He yelled.

Boog bopped and noogied the boys.

But he stopped when he and the boys heard some rubbling from the ceiling.

" Hi, Chum Chum!" Said a voice.

" Gasp! It's, Yo! But she's... a giant!"

" That's right, Fanboy! And now I'm gonna get, Chum Chum!" Said Yo.

Yo picked up and stole Chum Chum with her giant hand.

" No! Fanboy! Save me!" Yelled Chum Chum.

" Don't worry! I'll save ya' buddy!" Yelled Fanboy.

" If you get him, I'll stomp on, and crush ALL of the buildings, even the Frosty Mart!" Yelled Yo.

Yo left the Frosty Mart & walked down the street which caused chaos! Cars crashed into other cars, trucks crashed into buildings, and kids fell off there bikes.

Later, they arrived at Yo's house, and Yo opened a hatch on top of her house and dropped Chum Chum in and put a giant cage over top of him!

" Now, stay in your cage my little Chumy- Wumy. I'll be back!" Said Yo.

" Man, I hope Fanboy saves me soon."

Thought Chum Chum.

-Meanwhile At Kyle's house-

"Hey, Kyle! Open up! Please!" Yelled Fanboy.

" Oh boy, here come the idiots." Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle opened the door in regret, when he opens it, he is suprised to see Fanboy without Chum Chum.

" Hey, where's the other idiot? Err... I mean, where's Chum Chum?" Asked Kyle.

" I don't know how, but Yo turned into a giant & kidnapped Chum Chum!" Said Fanboy crying.

Kyle slapped him.

" Chill, Fanboy. I'll help you, in exchange for some money." Said Kyle.

" Okay, heres $15. 45." Said Fanboy.

" Thank you." Said Kyle.

"Okay, Fanboy. I have some things that might help us out on this journey."

" I happen to have a flashlight, a grappling hook, and some srinking gum to make us a little smaller just in case." Said Kyle.

" Cool! Now how can we sneak to Yo's house with out her spotting us?" Asked Fanboy.

" Hmm... Good question... We could try the under ground sewer?" Said Kyle.

" Hmm... Good idea!" Said Fanboy.

So Fanboy And Kyle jumped into a sewer hole and saw a crocodile and they jumped right back out.

" Okay, maybe, we should just dig there." Said Fanboy.

So Fanboy and Kyle dug a hole through the ground and dug out when they were near Yo's house.

" Now how do we get inside?" Asked Kyle.

Fanboy kicked down the door.

" Someone please help!"Yelled Chum Chum.

" I can hear 's upstairs!" Said Fanboy.

Fanboy ran toward the stairs.

" Wait! Fanboy!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle sprayed some spray he found on Yo's table and saw a wall of red lazers blocking the stairs.

" Aw, Man! How can we get up there now?!" Said Fanboy.

" Look up there, an airduct!" Said Kyle.

" But how can we get up there?" Asked Fanboy.

" The Grappling Hook!" They both said.

The used the grappling hook to get in the airduct.

" I see him, gasp, he's in a cage!" Said Fanboy.

" I guess she really didn't want him to escape." Said Kyle.

" Sshh! She's opened the hatch above her house, we need to listen to what she's saying." Said Kyle.

" So, how was my little Chum Chum why I was gone?" Asked Yo.

" I was fine, I'm a little hungry though."

Said Chum Chum.

" Here's a Fruit snack packet!" She said.

" Thanks, I guess." Replied Chum Chum.

Yo left the house to cause more chaos and rampage in Galaxy Hills.

Fanboy and Kyle fell out of the airduct.

" Fanboy! Kyle! You've come to save me!" Said Chum Chum.

" Now we just need to get you outta here!" Said Fanboy.

Fanboy and Kyle both punched and kicked the cage till it broke open.

So they went down the stairs and saw the red lazers.

Chum Chum let one rip and that somehow disabled the lazers.

They walked out of Yo's house.

" Hey! How did you escape!" Yelled Yo.

" Grrr... You guys are dead!" Yelled Yo.

Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum Chum tried to run away but it was no use.

Then Fanboy spotted a car with key's lying next to it, so they took the key's and got into the car.

They agreed to let Kyle drive.

" Now we just need to drive to the Fanlair!" Said Fanboy.

It was crazy! the kids were driving a car through a street filled with people, glass, and broken bricks why'll Yo was trying to get back Chum Chum.

Eventually, they made it to the Fanlair and but Chum Chum in there so he was safe.

Fanboy splashed a bucket of water at Yo and she shrunk a little.

" That's it! Water makes her shrink!" Yelled Fanboy.

" Kyle! Get the water gun! I'll get the hose!" Yelled Fanboy.

They both sprayed her until she was normal size.

" It's over, Yo! Give up! Your evil plan has failed!" Yelled Fanboy.

" NO! I'll get Chum Chum again! You'll see!" Yelled Yo.

" It's good to have you back buddy." Said Fanboy.

" I agree." Said Chum Chum.

" Thanks Kyle. You should hang out with us this summer!" Said Fanboy.

" Sure, why not!" Said Kyle.

They All group hugged.

-the end-


End file.
